Fragile
by Tokay
Summary: Chavo and Rey's friendship, what's left of it, is fragile.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own WWE or the people within in. Go figure.

**A.N**: Rey and Chavo make me so depressed how they hate each other..._STILL_! After their match last week on Smackdown, I wanted nothing more for them to just hug it out in the end. It was even worse when I found a picture of Chavo and Rey (in the form of cats :P) were together with a caption entitled 'Let's be friends again'. They're breaking my heart! I had to write this. Forgive my Spanish! I take German :D

-  
-  
-  
-

**Fragile**

_I'm wishing upon burnt-out stars  
Wishing that you'd come by  
You keep pushing me away  
And the fact that you're  
Crying, too isn't making it better  
-  
-  
-  
-_  
Once upon a time, Chavo and Rey were friends. Once upon a time, they weren't sizing each other up, analyzing their flaws, spitting on the very ground each other walked upon. Once upon a time, they broke down their steel walls, their rigid defense to the mixed feelings, and let each other in. Once upon a time, they shared each others dreams and let each other become a part of their lives.

But, that was many moons ago. Before Eddie left them without a kiss goodbye. Before jealousy meant more than a human bond between two people with a strong similarity of views and feeling. An _amigo_ of that kind was hard to come by nowadays.

That never stopped Chavo from scowling just because Rey had even _existed_. And, that had never stopped Rey from losing his patience with him and his childish behavior and just turning away.

In fact, they never even seemed to miss it. They forgot all about the nights with Eddie after their matches on _Smackdown_, exploring the greatest cities of the world side-by-side beneath orange streetlights. No need for alcohol, because they were already there before with Eddie. All they needed then was each other.

And they forgot all about the times when Chavo had actually _accepted_ Rey into the tight-stitched Guerrero family.

"Of course you can come over for the holidays! You're like _familia_, bro," Chavo had once said when Rey, shyly unsure of accepting his offer, had his doubts about it.

Because like his own_gran hermano_, Eddie, had been, Chavo was passionate about something even more than wrestling. And that was his family. Nothing was more important than their love.

But such as it was, they forgot about all that love. Some old dispute made them turn away without turning around.

* * *

Eddie was frowning down upon them. He begged, "Stop this Chavito—Rey won't wait forever!"

He said that, because sometimes Chavo was given the choice to choose their fate. He was given some god-like ability to decide whether to keep slaughtering something that was already dead or to stop and pick up the pieces.

But, Chavo—stubborn, little Chavito—couldn't always accept such responsibility. It wasn't that he was ruthless; he was simply at failing when he wasn't sure that he was truly loved. He let the opportunities past behind him, and now they were about to run out, because years were a long time.

Now, it was three years later, going on four. Vickie Guerrero was setting them up so they'd clash again just because they offended her and her relationship with Edge. And, even after Rey beat Chavo, and once more spat in his face an 'I'm better than you, so stop acting tough,' he still froze when Chavo came back again to his locker room.

He was almost asking for another slap around, growling senseless threats of nothing but angry words. And, Rey was just about to shout something back—just to piss him off, because he didn't have to worry about when Chavo came back after him blowing fuses. He'd just kick his ass.

But, he was stopped when he scanned Chavo over. Not sizing him up like before. He was just looking at him this time. Looking through him. Chavo was in pain. His expression relaxed until he was only staring at the ground beneath him, because Rey was staring at him and he knew that he saw inside him at what was really there. Rey's eyes lifted up from the end of his shirt sleeve to his collar and he remembered some stupid memory of when Chavo bought that shirt.

He smiled then, because he remembered all of the shit Chavo put him though over that shirt for it 'wasn't the right color' and he was 'lying to him about it looking flattering on him, because he just wanted him to shut up and buy it, because he liked it so much'.

Chavo felt it, too. He couldn't embrace it, however, so he nervously still tried to be insensible with Rey. "What's so funny?" he stuttered, trying to sound angry.

Rey shook his head then. "Man, I'm tired of this shit, Chavo," he said.

Chavo knew exactly what he meant. And, once again, he was given the choice. He could just turn around and turn away from the world he didn't want to divulge into again. Or, he could let it in. If he did, Rey wouldn't accept him back so easily. It'd take time to repair a broken friendship of their kind.

So, Chavo turned away, because it was just easier to run away from the difficult choices. He couldn't deal with such pressure when it built up not in his head or his muscles but his heart. Chavo's heart was fragile.

Rey was angry with his decision, but there was nothing more he could do him, for them. If Chavo wanted to walk away from their friendship, then he let him go. He wouldn't miss him anyway.

Chavo turned around and looked back at Rey. Guilt all over his face, tears built up in the corners of his eyes. He had changed his mind.

It was sight that hurt him, but just as Chavo expected, Rey wasn't about to just open his arms and take him back. It was going to take time to recollect fading memories. And if they couldn't do that, then they were just going to have to make new ones. It would be so worth it.

There was so much about Chavo that Rey would have missed...

* * *

-  
-  
-  
- 


End file.
